Candace Connors
"Look- Look after Harl for me," she muttered, spitting out blood. "I will always love you..." *''Candace's last words to Kyle, moments before she died.'' Candace was Niabur 's third made character. Personality and Appearance Candace Connors is a 21 year old, brown-haired, straight high-school teacher who was outgoing, kind and generous, intelligent and adventurous. She has much more mature features compared to her sister, Harl Davidson. Before the Outbreak Candace grew up in a loving family, where no major, life affecting emotional events occured. Unlike her sister, Candace was amongst the popular crowd in school, mainly due to her looks and personality, which was a bonus in her teenage years. She went to university when she was eighteen, where she studied her four year course upon meeting her husband, Kyle Connors. She moved into a townhouse with him, and her sister came to live with them as Harl studied at university. After the Outbreak She immediately knew her family in Riverview were dead, due to the fact that place was the source of the apocalypse. They bordered up their townhouse on the outskirts of Simcity, but when the barricades of Simcity ''failed the three of them tried to escape. On that night the streets were cluttered and overwhelmed with walkers, amongst screaming and running people, with guts and corpses scattered everywhere. During this, she got seperated from Kyle and Harl due to a large crowd of walkers, which is the beginning of her solitude in the apocalypse. She managed to escape to the nearby woods, where she hid up in the trees for two days until she began to starve. Candace then went back to the city and has been hidden within her townhouse ever since, making ocassional trips to get supplies, being cautious of the various gangs and scavangers around Simcity. Chapter Two She is first introduced in Chapter Two's 'Townhouse Surprise, however was always doom ed to die even before her creation. The group decide to stay at Harl and Kyle's old house as they travel to Sunlit Tides through Simcity. Upon arriving at the house Candace awoke, hearing faint voices before they bashed through the back door. She waited for the intruders to enter the living room before she would attack. To her surprise Harl walked in with Avery and the surprising, enlighting and emotional re-union began. Death *Killed by several of the Sunlit Tides Cannibals and Gavin Crowe. After her very short appearance in Chapter Two She died at the end of chapter two, during 'Survivors Vs. Cannibals"'' also having being doomed of death since before she was officially created. After the group being able to escape from the cells, they had a large crowd of Cannibals with weapons to face. They managed to survive for a period of time, before the group split even more and some got left behind. Herself and Kyle had several of the cannibals to deal with, but unfortunately couldn't. Upon trying to escape Candace got shot, and got shot again and again to the point she lost consiciousness- And never woke up as a human again. Kyle had hoped she was alive by carrying her through the portal into Chapter Three, but his luck had ran out. Afterwards In Chapter Three she was dead, however Kyle wanted her body to be burried properly, which was a great opportunity for when they came across the Greene Family. He trusted Maggie Greene to bury her body, which she lies about doing so, and instead put Candace in the barn full of zombies, after she had reanimated of course. However during the barn incident, Candace in her walker form exited from te barn, tearing Kyle and Harl's hearts to shreds. He sprinted towards her, before Gavin Crowe shot her in the head, ending her zombie life. She was then properly buried where she was supposed to be, ending her life in this world in any form. Trivia Candace was always doomed to die somehow in relation to the Sunlit Tides incident, decided by her owner. Category:Survivors Category:Females Category:Nigalkins' Characters Category:Deceased Characters